Com a Bola Toda
by aninhaXDD
Summary: Muita coisa acontece num jogo de futebol. SasuNaru NejiTen ShikaTema InoGaa SaiIta KakaIru entre outros que não lembro agora. Resumo podre mas tudo bem. Fichas fechadas. Mtos créditos do cap.3 pra minha BETA Hellen... malz naum ter posto antes..
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não nos pertence... Mas estamos tramando uns planos aí...

--x--

Tenten: O ministério do besteirol adverte: Assistir a esse jogo te trará grandes problemas psicológicos.

Tsunade: Tenten, narre logo essa droga.

Muita coisa pode acontecer durante um jogo de futebol

Tenten: E a torcida vai à loucura!

Torcida: KO-NO-HA! KO-NO-HA! – a torcida berrava – KO-NO-HA! KO-NO-HA!

--x--

Sasu: Sakura acabou.

Sakura: Você não pode fazer isso.

Sasu: Já fiz.

Itachi: Huuu... a rosinha levou um fora - espiando

--x--

Ten: Sai daqui Neji, Vocês se merecem. – dá as costas.

Nej: Volta aqui Tenten... Não é isso que..

Ten: Que eu to pensando?! Você nem sabe o que eu to pensando então cale a boca.

Neji: O que eu faço?

--x--

Gaara e Ino se pegando

Temari: -chega- O.O Não esqueçam a camisinha.

Shika: Não era pra você ta falando "que pouca vergonha é essa?"?

Tema: Isso não funciona... Acredite -.-

Kankie: Vem cá... vocês vão ficar nessa pouca vergonha mesmo?

Gaara e Ino ainda se pegando

--x--

Sasu: É pra isso que serve um time.

Naru: Time? Que time? Minhas ações só refletem sua liderança capitão.

--x--

Sasu: Eu disse pra você não se meter no meu caminho Naruto.

Naru: E o que você vai fazer?

Sasu: - beija-

--x--

Povão: - olhando pro céu-

Sakura: Olha o passarinho. #-#

Kiba: Por que você acha que ele ta voando daquele jeito?

Lee: Quantas penas vocês acham que ele tem?

Sai: Vocês acham que ele é de que espécie?

Shino: O que vocês beberam? O.õ

(ana: nada a comentar... -.-)

--x--

Deidara: Eles não vão ganhar esse ano... Ahhh.. nãooo

Sasori: O que você ta fazendo?

Itachi: Aquelas cobras nojentas não vão perturbar o meu maninho e ficar impunes... Não mesmo. – jogando qualquer coisa nos uniformes

Kisame: Você protejendo o Sasukemo? O.O

Pain: -chega com Konan, Hidan, Kakuzo, Tobi, Zetsu - : Eles não vão derrotar o nosso colégio de novo. A Akatsuki voltou meninos...

Konan: E senhorita.

Meninos: Claro

--x--

Tenten: Juiz ladrão. – grita no microfone – E olha que o jogo nem começou Ò.Ó

Tsunade: Tenten... Você ta neutra nesse jogo.

Tenten: Serão longos 90 minutos ò.ó

**--x--**

Bom... Essa fanfic é escrita com uma amiga minha de escola... Mas tudo bem...

Essa com certeza eu continuo já que estou fazendo com uma amiga tirando a minha fama com amigos de que não tenho capacidade...

Deixem Reviews... Sim.. deixem... Façam duas super-bakas felizes... Não custa nada apertar no botãozinho roxo ali em baixo.

Duas fichas femininas abertas para o terceiro ano... A Konan precisa de amigas da idade dela... E uma masculina pro primeiro ano no quarto do Juugo e Suigetsu. (P.S.: Este tem que ter ótima resistência física... ¬¬)

Nome: Ordem Japonesa

Aparência: (o mais detalhado possível)

Personalidade:

Idade:

Gostos:

Estilo:

Obrigada quem leu até aqui... n.n

Beijos.. :)


	2. Que Comece a Partida

Que comece a partida

E Que comece a partida

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não nos pertence, mas nada impede que roubemos os Uchiha.

Voltei!! Sim... Voltei... Fic feita com a Drika lá do colégio n.n

Esperamos que gostem!

--x--

**Orfanato Católico Santa Madalena**

**(sim... péssima em nomes ¬¬)**

Sai: Naruto levanta.

Naruto: Vai dormir Sai.

Sai: A gente vai se atrasar.

_**Sai **_

_**1º ano do colegial (15 anos)**_

_**Cabelo: Preto**_

_**Olhos: Pretos**_

_**Pele: Pálida**_

_**Gosta de pintar.**_

Naruto: Levanta você primeiro.

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**1º ano do Colegial (15 anos)**_

_**Cabelo: Loiro e arrepiado**_

_**Olhos: Azuis**_

_**Pele: Levemente bronzeada**_

_**Adora Lámen e tem três peculiares marcas em cada lado do rosto**_

Sai: Levanta logo. O trem parte às 10:00h

Naruto: E que horas tem?

Sai: -olha relógio- 9:12h

Naruto: A gente ainda tem tempo... Ainda são 9:12h

-barulho de ficha caindo-

Sai/Naru: MERDA !!

--x--

**Família Uchiha**

Itachi: Dá-li maninho... Entrando em colégio de gente grande. – bagunça cabelo do outro.

Sasuke: Não me toca idiota.

Itachi: Por que não? – Abraça o menor.

_**Uchiha Itachi**_

_**3º ano do colegial (17 anos)**_

_**Cabelo: Compridinho e preto**_

_**Olhos: Pretos**_

_**Pele: Marfim**_

_**Adora zombar do irmão**_

Sasuke: Mãe, o Itachi ta me machucando. – Tenta se soltar.

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**1º ano do colegial (15 anos)**_

_**Cabelo: Preto-azulado com franja emo e arrepiadinho atrás.**_

_**Olhos: Cor de ônix**_

_**Pele: Marfim **_

_**Odeia o fã clube**_

Mãe: Rapazes... Não briguem n.n

Visão Mãe: Itachi com o pé na cara de Sasuke; Sasuke com as mãos no pescoço de Itachi; Ambos caídos no chão em uma posição que dê pra fazer isso.

Ita/Sasu: Quem é que ta brigando? Ò/.\Ó Ò.Ó

Itachi: Mas vem cá... Você sabe se sua namoradinha vai ficar na sua sala?

Sasuke: Graças a um ser que se chama sorte, provavelmente não vou ficar na sala do "meu docinho" ¬¬ Itachi tira o pé da minha cara, ele fede!

--x--

**Casa dos Sabaku**

Temari: Seja calma, nada de brigas. Você é uma pessoa pacífica agora. Esse ano você consegue chegar no horário certo.

_**Sabaku no Temari**_

_**2º ano do colegial (17 anos)**_

_**Cabelos: Loiro-areia**_

_**Olhos: Verde escuro**_

_**Pele: Palha**_

_**Busto: 87 Cintura:57 Quadril: 88**_

_**Irmã mais velha, repetente por opção (?) e nem um pouco pacífica **_

Kankie: 'Será que eu devo?' Temari?

Temari: Sim Kankurou? n.n

Kankie: É que... O Gaara ta... Enrolando no banho pra não ir... Então... A gente vai se atrasar...

_**Sabaku no Kankurou**_

_**2º ano do Colegial (16 anos)**_

_**Cabelo: Castanho**_

_**Olhos: Castanhos**_

_**Pele: Palha**_

_**Irmão do meio, Presidente do clube de xadrez e odeia criança**_

Temari: Ò.Ó Putz Grila Gaara, Saia já desse banho. Já falei pra andar logo. SAI OU TE MATO!

Gaara: To saindo. Não enche.

_**Sabaku no Gaara**_

_**1º ano do colegial (15 anos)**_

_**Cabelo: Ruivo**_

_**Olhos: Verde-água (é essa a cor?)**_

_**Pele: Palha**_

_**Irmão mais novo. Só fala e ri com os irmãos e odeia o mundo**_

Temari: Pelo amor do amor! Não enrola ta? Ò.Ó

Kankie/Gaara: Isso porque queria ser pacífica.

--x--

**Família do Gai (?)**

Gai: Vamos, vamos, vamos. Mecham-se. – Dando saltinhos no lugar.

_**Maito Gai**_

_**Professor de Educação Física (29 anos)**_

_**Cabelo: Preto**_

_**Olhos: Pretos**_

_**Pele: Bronzeadinha**_

_**Usaram tigela pra cortar o cabelo? Cuida de Lee e Tenten e parece um grilo**_

Lee: Sim senhor! – Também dando saltinhos.

_**Rock Lee**_

_**2° ano do colegial (16 anos)**_

_**Cabelo: Preto**_

_**Olhos: Pretos e redondos.**_

_**Pele: Bronzeadinha.**_

_**Visão menor do seu tutor e por algum acaso também parece um grilo**_

Tenten: Hai, hai -.- - Se arrastando.

Lee: Vamos Tenten. Queime seu fogo da juventude. –Gai e Lee pose nice guy e sorriso colgate.

Tenten: Por Deus, ainda são 9 da manhã. Muito cedo pra queimar alguma coisa.

- Carro de bombeiros passa com sirene ligada-

Tenten: Grande ironia ¬¬

_**Mitsashi Tenten**_

_**2º ano do colegial (16 anos)**_

_**Cabelos: Castanhos**_

_**Olhos: Cor de chocolate**_

_**Pele: bronzeadinha**_

_**Busto: 85 Cintura: 61 Quadril: 82**_

_**Odeia acordar cedo (antes das 11) e adora filmar tudo**_

Gai: Vamos Lee... Corra em direção ao pôr-do-sol.

Lee: Sim Senhor! – Correm

Tenten: Sem querer cortar a onda de vocês, a nossa casa é pro lado oposto e o trem do colégio parte em 56 minutos.

Gai: Certo! Corremos pra lá então.

Lee: Yosh! - correm

Tenten: Vão nessa, pequenos gafanhotos -.-

--x--

**Família Yamanaka**

Ino: Maquiagem: OK. Cartão de crédito: OK.

Pai: Você sabe que vai pra um colégio não é Ino?

Ino: Claro que sei papai, mas o que é uma garota sem o essencial?

_**Yamanaka Ino**_

_**1º ano do colegial (15 anos)**_

_**Cabelo: Loiro claro**_

_**Olhos: Azul Royal**_

_**Pele: Levemente rosada**_

_**Busto: 80 Cintura: 57 Quadril: 77**_

_**Extremamente vaidosa.**_

Ino: Sabe quem vai ta lá no colégio? – começa a passar brilho labial

Pai: Quem?

Ino: A Haruno Vaca – Pára desanimada

Pai: Você ainda é mais bonita do que ela.

Ino: É... Eu sei. – levanta os ombros rapidinho.

--x--

**Família Haruno**

Sakura: Papai, o senhor conseguiu o que eu te pedi?

Pai: Claro filhinha.

Sakura: Tenho a leve impressão de que esse ano eu não iria ficar na sala do meu bebezinho n.n – deu gritinho histérico.

_**Haruno Sakura**_

_**Primeiro ano do colegial (15 anos)**_

_**Cabelo: Rosa natural**_

_**Olhos: Verde Royal **_

_**Pele: Levemente rosada**_

_**Busto: 72 Cintura: 51 Quadril: 70**_

_**Obsessivamente obsessiva pelo namorado**_

Pai: É o Uchiha não é?

Sakura: Claro papai, quem achava que era? – fez uma cara de "dã"

Pai: Essa é a minha filhinha.

Sakura: n.n

--x--

**Família Nara**

Mãe: Shika acorda logo.

Shika: Ta. – a voz saiu arrastada.

Mãe: Não demore!

Shika: Ta. 'Que problemático. '

_**Nara Shikamaru**_

_**2º ano do colegial (15 anos)**_

_**Cabelo: compridinho e castanho-escuro**_

_**Olhos: Castanho-escuro**_

_**Pele: Levemente bronzeada**_

_**Tudo pra ele é problemático e um ano adiantado**_

-Shika sai do quarto já arrumado-

Pai: Que milagre é esse já ta vestido?

Shika: Acordei mais cedo hoje e não consegui voltar a dormir... Que problemático -.-

Pai: Isso explica muita coisa.

Mãe: A Sabaku vai estar lá nesse ano?

Shika: Vai sim e o irmão mais novo vai entrar no colégio. – Toma leite

Mãe: Ela ta no terceiro né?

Shika: A problemática quis repetir o segundo ano pra aproveitar mais o "maninho" na escola.

Pai: Sempre achei que aquela ali era louca.

Shika: Somos dois.

--x--

**Família Hyuuga**

Hinata: Neji-nii-san... Desculpa-me. – A garota o ajudou a recolher todos os livros que haviam caído com a batida.

Neji: Só se você parar com o Keigo¹ Hinata-sama.

Hinata: Só se você parar também.

_**Hyuuga Hinata**_

_**1º ano do colegial (15 anos)**_

_**Cabelo: Preto-azulado**_

_**Olhos: Perolados**_

_**Pele: Branca**_

_**Busto: 94 Cintura: 64 Quadril: 89**_

_**Bastante tímida**_

Neji: Certo.

_**Hyuuga Neji**_

_**2º ano do colegial (16 anos)**_

_**Cabelo: Comprido e castanho**_

_**Olhos: Perolados**_

_**Pele: Branca**_

_**É bastante sério e fez as pazes com a prima**_

-começam a caminhar-

Neji: Ansiosa?

Hinata: Um pouquinho. Todo mundo vai ficar olhando pra mim.

Neji: Só vê se não me faz passar vergonha viu mocinha?

Hinata: Olha quem fala. Você é a escória da família. – sai andando na frente a passos rápidos e com sorriso sapeca.

Neji: Hey, que história é essa?

Pai: Hinata, já esta pronta? – olha desaprovando o comportamento de Neji.

Hinata: Já papai. – Se curva de leve – Com licença Neji-nii-san.

Neji: Toda Hinata-sama.

--x--

**Família Inuzuka**

Kiba: Vamos lá Akamaru... Não podemos nos atrasar.

Akamaru: Au!

Kiba: Eu sei... Teremos todas aquelas garotas só pra gente... Eu sei.

_**Inuzuka Kiba**_

_**1º ano do colegial (15 anos)**_

_**Cabelo: Castanho**_

_**Olhos: Castanhos**_

_**Pele: Bronzeada**_

_**Adora seu fiel escudeiro Akamaru, o cachorro.**_

Mãe: Kiba! Vai logo!

Hanna: Kiba vamos logo. não quero me atrasar pro trabalho por sua causa.

Kiba: Já vou.

Hanna: Tem certeza que você vai poder entrar no colégio com o Akamaru?

Kiba: Tenho sim.

Akamaru: AU!

--x--

**9h:40min da manhã. Estação de trem**

Todos já estavam na Estação de trem. Um espaço reservado só para os alunos do Colégio Central de Konoha. O maior colégio da região e com as bolsas mais disputadas.

Sai: Ta vendo Naruto! Se você tivesse levantado quando eu mandei tinha dado tempo de eu tomar café lá. – Toma um gole de café.

Naruto: Olha quem fala. Você ainda levantou depois de mim.

Sai: Que mentira. VOCÊ me fez tomar banho às pressas. VOCÊ me fez não tomar café. A culpa é toda sua.

Naruto: LÓGICO QUE NÃO.

-pouco longe dali-

Gaara: Que gente mais escandalosa. – olhando Naruto – Eu tenho mesmo que ir pro colégio?

Kankie: Se não quiser sofrer a ira da Temari sobre você, sim.

Gaara: Affs...

Tenten: Anda logo Lee ou a gente não vai pegar a droga da cabine.

Lee: Eu to indo... Que saco.

Temari: LEE!!

Lee: Temari-senpai!

Temari: Nada desse senpai. Agora eu sou da sua turma ou qualquer coisa assim.

Lee: Sério?

Temari: Fazer o que não é mesmo?

Lee: Essa é a Tenten, o Gai cuida dela agora.

Tenten: Prazer.

Temari: Sou Temari, o ruivo antipático é o meu irmão mais novo e o moreno meu irmão do meio.

Tenten: Vocês são irmãos??

Kankie: Por algum karma do destino, sim.

Lee: Vamos logo pro trem.

Tenten: Hai, hai... A gente se vê por aí.

Temari: Eu vou com vocês... Só to esperando uma brecha naquela "fila". – aponta pra "fila" ou amontoado de gente ou tanto faz.

-Sentam no banco-

Shika: -com boné na cara- ZzzZzzZzz...

Tenten: Quem é? – cochicha.

Temari: Eu não sei.

-boné cai-

Shika: ZzzZzzZzz...

Temari: Minto... Eu sei sim...

- Temari levanta e fica de frente para o garoto-

Temari: acooordaaa.. – voz suave – acooordaaa... – sopra

Shika: - Coça-

Temari: ACORDA SHIKAMARU!

Shika: - Leva susto, olha quem é- Problemática -.-

Kankie: Vamos logo. A gente já pode entrar.

Todos: Hai!

Ooo.ooo.ooo

Sasuke: 'Ô saquinho'.. Sakura desgruda.

Sakura: Mas Sasuke-kun... Eu estava com saudades, você não?

Sasuke: Morrendo... ¬¬ Agora desgruda.

Sakura: KYAAA! Sasuke-kun estava com saudades de mim n.n

Itachi: Oi Sakura!

Sakura: Oi Itachi, como foi de férias?

Itachi: Normal... E você?

Sasuke revirou os olhos como quem diz "Nãããããão!!"

Sakura: Ah! Eu fiz tantas coisas. Nem sei por onde começar. Primeiro fo-

Ino: Testuda, você aqui? – cara de nojo.

Sasuke: 'Graças, Ino, nunca pensei que fosse pensar isso, mas você é um anjo'

Sakura: Não enche porquinha. – Começa a exibir Sasuke.

Ino: Ô Sakura, jogando baixo como sempre.

Sakura: Olha quem fala Ino. Agora vai logo perua.

Ino: Vai refazer a maquiagem vai. Ta borrado... – aponta no olho – Bem aqui.

Sakura pega rapidinho um espelhinho.

Ino: Ops... Depois a perua sou eu.

Ino sai e Sakura olha para Sasuke.

Sasuke: Vamos para o trem sim?

Ooo.ooo.ooo

Hinata: Neji-nii-san, Ta vendo? Ta todo mundo me olhando. – se esconde

Neji: Hinata... Deixa de ser assim. Nem é pra você que estão olhando.

Hinata: É sim.

Neji revira os olhos.

Sai: Desculpa, mas vocês sabem onde é que fica o banheiro?

Hinata: Não.

Neji: Novato?

Sai: Aham.

Neji: Segunda porta daquele corredor ali.

Sai: - Sai- (Ana: Eu sempre quis fazer isso e sinto que vou fazer muitas vezes mais n.n)

Neji: Hinata, eu vou ir pra nossa cabine agora. Você pode ir depois.

Hinata: Hai.

Neji saiu e Hinata sentou-se em um dos bancos e começou a ler um livro.

Naruto: Oi. – Senta-se do lado dela.

Hinata: o/o O... Oi

Naruto: Sou Uzumaki Naruto. Prazer. Sou novo no Colégio.

Hinata: Sou no... Nova também. M... Me chamo Hy... Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto: Prazer em conhecê-la. – Sorri

Kiba: - Chega – Hinata?

Hinata: Kiba-kun! Que bom vê-lo.

Kiba: Como vai?

Hinata: Normal. Este é Uzumaki Naruto. É novo também.

Naruto: 'Pra mim ela era gaga o.o'

Kiba: Prazer. – olhou com um leve desdém.

Naruto: Bom, eu vou pro trem, me acompanha?

Hinata: Hai!

Kiba: - sussurra – Não me agrada em nada esse daí fazer amizade tão fácil.

Hinata: - Sussurra – Deixa de ser assim Kiba-kun.

Ooo.ooo.ooo

Carinha qualquer: ÚLTIMA CHAMADA! TODOS A BORDO!

Os alunos engarrafavam todas as entradas do trem.

Aluno qualquer1: Meu pé idiota!

Aluno qualquer2: Não fui eu imbecil.

Sasuke: Putz Grila, a gente nunca vai entrar assim. – Olhando montinho de gente.

Sakura: Não se preocupa Sasuke-kun... Mandei meu pai reservar nossa cabine.

Sasuke: - cochicha – Quanto tempo leva a viagem Itachi?

Itachi: A gente só chega lá 6 horas Sasuke.

Sasuke: Ta brincando né?

Itachi: Não.

Deidara: ITACHIII!

Itachi: AH NÃO!

Deidara: Valeu cara, você é muito legal. ¬.\/

_**Deidara**_

_**3º ano do colegial (17 anos)**_

_**Cabelo: Loiro e comprido**_

_**Olhos: Azuis**_

_**Pele: Clara**_

_**Pra ele "A arte é um estouro!"**_

Sai: Cadê a droga do Naruto hein?

Naruto: Saii!! – correndo, tropeça, o café que segurava voa e acerta certo Uchiha mais novo – Ops...

Alunos: - cochicham coisas ininteligíveis e param subitamente

Temari: Vai ter barraco.

Tenten: Eu não consegui ver, o que aconteceu?

Lee: O loiro tropeçou e derramou café no moreno, agora ele ta chocado e sem reação, o loiro ta olhando esperando qualquer reação de qualquer um, mas está tudo em silêncio.

Gaara: Você é doente? O.õ

Shika: Olha, ele fala, mas continua sendo muito estranho.

Tema/Ten: PORRADA, PORRADA, PORRADA! \o/ \o/

Tenten: - cochicha- Por que ninguém mais grita?

Tema: - cochicha de volta - Não sei. – Grita - Valeu bicho, vocês são muito legais!

Ino: Saiam da minha frente, idiotas. – Olha pra todo mundo parado – Sai daí imbecil.- Entra no trem.

Sakura: Seu idiota! Olha o que você fez!

Naruto: Foi sem querer.

Sasuke: Você me paga, era minha blusa favorita e agora ta manchada de café.

Naruto: Foi sem querer.

Sasuke: Um sem querer não vai trazer a blusa de volta. Você me paga.

Naruto: Isso é uma ameaça?

Sasuke: Não, é só um aviso.

Naruto: Que bom, agora se me dá licença...

Alunos: - Ainda calados-

Carinha qualquer: TODOS A BORDO!!

Alunos: - voltam aos seus afazeres.

Todos entraram e já estavam acomodados em suas cabines.

Quando aqueles pais, ou até mesmo lares escolheram o colégio deles, será que tinham a consciência de que ele mudaria a história deles pra sempre?

--x--

Chegaram no colégio por volta das 6 da tarde.

Ele era realmente muito grande. O prédio das aulas tinha quatro andares. Mais atrás tinham os dois prédios dos dormitórios. Oito piscinas, treze quadras poli – esportivas, dois campos de Futebol, cinco restaurantes e assim ia.

Só entrava no colégio alunos do primeiro ano em diante.

Os alunos entraram e se dirigiram para os dormitórios, ou a procura deles. O nome estava escrito numa plaqueta do lado da porta e divididos por séries.

Os quartos femininos eram exatamente iguais ao masculino, mudando apenas a decoração.

Três camas, três armários com três prateleiras e três gavetas cada e um banheiro. Tirando as várias prateleiras embutidas nas paredes.

--x--

**Dormitório feminino**

Ino: Yamanaka, Yamanaka, cadê a droga do meu nome? – ia andando olhando todas as portas - Achei. – Entrou sem olhar os outros nomes.

Já havia uma garota no quarto.

Ino: Quem é você coisinha?

Karin: Karin.

_**Karin**_

_**1º ano do colegial (15 anos)**_

_**Cabelo: Preto com um corte muito estranho**_

_**Olhos: Pretos**_

_**Pele: Clara**_

_**Busto: 85 Cintura: 60 Quadril: 80**_

_**Como usa óculos tem várias armações diferentes**_

Karin: A propósito: Coisinha é a mãe.

Ino: Que seja.

Sakura: Ah, enfim achei.

Ino: Saia daqui testuda.

Sakura: Você aqui não.

Ino: Como eu cheguei primeiro, você sai e eu fico.

Karin: Como eu cheguei primeiro, eu mando e vocês obedecem então calem a boca.

Ino/Saku: Idiota.

Ooo.ooo.ooo

Temari: Tenten, estamos no mesmo quarto n.n

Tenten: Quem é essa... Hashiguchi Mayumi?

Aluna qualquer: Mayumi, você já achou o seu quarto?

Mayumi: - patricinha – Não.

Tenten: - E nem vai achar se depender de mim.

Rouba plaqueta da tal Mayumi e coloca na porta ao lado pegando uma outra e colocando na própria porta.

Tenten: Não pode ser pior que ela.

Hinata: Ah, achei meu quarto n.n

Temari: Seja bem vinda mocinha... Sou Temari, essa é Tenten e você é...?

Hinata: Hyuuga Hinata.

Tenten: Agora que a gente se conhece, vamos entrar sim?

Temari: Com certeza, não pode ser pior.

Ooo.ooo.ooo

Konan: Lar doce lar? – olha quarto antigo. Sim, sim – vê nomes na plaqueta – Aquelas duas tão aqui também é? -.-' – Abre porta

Hinaru: Kaoru-chan isso machuca T.T – tenta tirar a mão da outra de suas têmporas

Kaoru: É castigo por não ter falado comigo nas férias... muhamuhamuha

Konan: Quem é você e o que você fez com a doce da Kaoru?

_**Konan**_

_**3º ano do Colegial (17 anos)**_

_**Cabelo: Azulado**_

_**Olhos: Azuis**_

_**Pele: Levemente rosada**_

_**Busto: 84 Cintura: 62 Quadril: 82**_

_**Tem um pearcing acima do queixo**_

Hinaru: Konan-san, que bom que chegou n.n

_**Asakura Hinaru**_

_**3º ano do Colegial (17 anos)**_

_**Cabelo: Roxo**_

_**Olhos: Azuis**_

_**Pele: Branco-defunto **_(é isso? – olha ficha – É sim.. n.n)

_**Busto: 90 Cintura: 60 Quadril: 90**_

_**Ingênua e luta artes marciais**_

Kaoru: Que? -.-

_**Yagawa Kaoru**_

_**3º ano do Colegial (17 anos)**_

_**Cabelo: Preto**_

_**Olhos: Azuis**_

_**Pele: Branca**_

_**Busto: 60 Cintura: 54 Quadril: 62**_

_**Distraída, muito distraída, de verdade distraída**_

Konan: Você continua distraída né?

Kaoru: Quem? Eu?

Hinari: Muda rapidinho -.-

--x--

**Dormitório Masculino**

Sasuke: - entra no quarto e joga as coisas em cima da cama da porta – Essa foi a viagem mais longa de toda a minha vida.

Gaara: A sua é a cama do canto, o Inuzuka já pegou a da porta.- falou deitado na cama de frente pra porta.

Sasuke: Tanto faz. – mudou de cama

- Silêncio –

Sasuke: - Fala baixinho – Tenho a leve impressão de que o quarto vai ser perfeito, é só continuar nesse silencio.

Gaara: Desiste, o Inuzuka é barulhento.

Sasuke: Ótimo... -.-

Kiba: - Entra- Tem tanta gatinha no colégio.

Akamaru: Au!

Sasuke: - olha cachorro – Mantenha-o longe da minha cama.

Ooo.ooo.ooo

Naruto: Quem é Chouji?

Sai: Eu que sei?

Chouji: - Entra – Alguém quer batatinha?

Naruto: Não.

Sai: Não, obrigado.

Naruto: - cochicha - Esse aí fica do seu lado, corre o risco de roncar e quero longe de mm.

Sai: Por que eu tenho q dormir do lado do gor...

Chouji: Ia me chamar de gordo? - olha feio

Sai: Não.. Eu tava falando: Por que eu tenho que ficar do lado da cor horrorosa?

Chouji: Mas o quarto é da mesma cor. – olha feio.

Sai: Eu não acho -.-

Ooo.ooo.ooo

Garotas: Kyaaa – corações nos olhos

Mat: "Cadê o meu quarto?" Garotas, vocês poderiam me deixar respirar? – Andando com garotas penduradas

Garotas: Kyaaa, ele falou conosco! Kyaaa!

Mat: Ai, ai, ai, ai... Eu acho que machuquei o me tornozelo, preciso de um médico.

Garotas: - Evaporam –

Mat: Agora, é achar o meu quarto. – anda mais um pouco – Achei n.n

_**Inoue Matsuo**_

_**Cabelo: Prateado**_

_**Olhos: Azuis**_

_**Pele: Branca**_

_**MUITO desejado pelas garotas**_

Mat: - Abre a porta - - esquiva de um sapato – o.o

Suigetsu: Qual é Juugo, era só uma revista. – pula pra outra cama

Juugo: Era a minha favorita – Avança

Suigetsu: Eu já pedi desculpa

_**Suigetsu**_

_**Cabelo: Branco (Se eu estiver errada me corrijam)**_

_**Olhos: Brancos (idem ao de cima)**_

_**Pele: Branca**_

_**Tem certo vício por água**_

Juugo: EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!

_**Juugo**_

_**Cabelo: Castanho**_

_**Olhos: Vermelhos**_

_**Pele: Branca**_

_**Extremamente violento**_

Mat: Oi, eu sou Mat n.n

Suigetsu: Socorro!!

Juugo: Morra!

Mat: Ninguém merece -.-'

Ooo.ooo.ooo

Neji: Finalmente está tudo em ordem. – olha quarto impecavelmente arrumado -

Shikamaru: - entra jogando bolsa, tirando sapatos e bagunçando cama – Finalmente um lugar confortável – Dorme.

Neji: Você só pode ta brincando.

Haku: Tanto tempo jogado fora arrumando né, Neji-san?

Neji: Não enche Haku.

Haku: Que rude!

_**Haku**_

_**2º ano do colegial (16 anos)**_

_**Cabelo : Castanhos compridos**_

_**Olhos: Castanhos**_

_**Pele: Branca**_

_**Parece uma garota e quase sempre age como uma**_

Neji: Hei vagabundo... Não bagunce o quarto.

Shika: - Silencio –

Neji: Você ta me ouvindo?

Haku: Será que ele morreu?

Shika: ZzzZzz

Neji: Acho que não -.-'

Ooo.ooo.ooo

Itachi: É UM PESADELOOOO!! T.T

Tobi/Deidara: Estamos no mesmo quarto! Estamos no mesmo quarto! – cantando e rodando no quarto.

Itachi: Eu joguei pedra na cruz não foi?

Deidara: A gente vai fazer tanta coisa juntos! #.\/

Tobi: Tobi vai poder passar 24h com Itachi! YUPI!

_**Uchiha Tobi **_(ficou estranho)

_**3º ano do colegial (17 anos)**_

_**Cabelo: Preto **_

_**Olhos: Preto**_

_**Pele: Branca**_

_**Usa uma mascara estranha e laranja onde só se vê um olho e é primo de Itachi e Sasuke**_

Itachi: Esse ano vai ser um pesadelo! TOT

Ooo.ooo.ooo

Hidan: O altar de Jashin-sama está pronto.

Kisame: Apaga esses incensos.

Sasori: Ele toma muito espaço das paredes... Quase não tem espaço pros meus quadros.

_**Akasuna no Sasori**_

_**Cabelo: Ruivo**_

_**Olhos: Vermelho**_

_**Pele: Clara**_

_**Acha que a arte é eterna e gosta de marionetes**_

Kisame: Nem vem com seus quadros de bosta não.

_**Hoshikage Kisame**_

_**3º ano do colegial (17 anos)**_

_**Cabelo: Azul**_

_**Olhos: Pretos**_

_**Pele: Branca-azulada **_(Se eu colocasse azul ia ser MUITO estranho)

_**Parece um peixe**_

Hidan: Concordo, e não, não apago o incenso.

_**Hidan**_

_**3º ano do colegial (17 anos)**_

_**Cabelo: Branco**_

_**Olhos: Azuis**_

_**Pele: Branca**_

_**Acredita fielmente e cegamente no tal Deus Jashin**_

Kisame: Vai apagar sim.

Sasori: Vai é desmontar o altar.

Hidan: Kisame vai ver se eu to num aquário e você Sasori, Vai brincar com suas bonecas vai!

Kisame: Você vai morrer.

Sasori: SÃO MARIONETES!

E a luta começa...

Ooo.ooo.ooo

Pain: Então... O que vocês fazem aqui?

Zetsu: Eu não sei se você viu na plaqueta, mas nossos nomes estão aqui.

Pain: Que seja.

Kakuzo: Já consegui mó grana dos nerds... Há... Vou ficar rico aqui!

_**Kakuzo**_

_**3º ano do colegial (17 anos)**_

_**Cabelo: Preto**_

_**Olhos: Brancos com fundo negro**_

_**Pele: Bronzeadinha**_

_**Tem tara por dinheiro**_

Zetsu: Que bom pra você n.n

_**Zetsu**_

_**Cabelo: Verde**_

_**Olhos: Amarelos**_

_**Pele: Branco acinzentada (outro que ia ficar estranho se levasse a verdadeira cor)**_

_**Tem duas personalidades**_

Pain: Ninguém merece você Kakuzo. Era pro quarto ser só meu.

_**Pain**_

_**Cabelo: Castanho avermelhado**_

_**Olhos: Diferentes tonalidades de cinza**_

_**Pele: Clara**_

_**Tem MUITOS pearcings**_

Kakuzo: Dinheiro #.#

Zetsu: O que tem de mais em ganhar dinheiro? Que idiota

Pain: Realmente, ninguém merece.

--x--

**Restaurante**

Os alunos faziam o maior barulho com risadas, briguinhas e brincadeiras. Ficaram todos em silêncio quando um homem de cabelos pretos e escorridos e de pele branca chegou à mesa principal, com um outro de óculos, cabelos prateados e bastante jovem. Orochimaru e Kaburo respectivamente.

Itachi: O que ele faz em Konoha?

Sasori: Boa coisa que não é.

Orochimaru: Primeiramente eu queria dar boas-vindas aos alunos novos e desejar bom-retorno aos antigos. Depois quero informar-lhes de que a alguns problemas com a Tsunade, passarei um tempo com vocês. Quero informar que o presidente do grêmio estudantil desse ano é Hyuuga Neji e por último, mas não menos importante: Esse ano estão proibidos de se inscreverem no campeonato de Futebol. Eu não teria tempo de olhar vocês e o outro colégio. Agora, aproveitem o jantar.

Aluno1: Como é que é?

Aluno2: Você não pode fazer isso.

Tenten: Por que ele proibiu?

Temari: Konoha ganhou de Oto por quatro anos seguidos. Vai ver ele não quer perder de novo.

Pain: Vai ter uma senhora rebelião no colégio.

XXX-XXX

Konoha era uma torcida em fúria agora.

A partida tinha realmente começado e os torcedores esperavam ansiosamente para ver o próximo passe.

--x--x--x--

ACABAMOS! \o/ \o/

Ana: EU acabei!

Drih: **NÓS** acabamos – dá porrada

Ana: Sim, sim... Nós acabamos -.-

Drih: Ficou grande e idiota... Alguém chegou até o fim? – Vazio – Tudo bem.. -.-

Valeu de verdade às fichas... Foram poucas e difíceis de escolher... Mas graças à ajuda da minha querida BETA, – SIM!! TEMOS UMA BETA \o/ - eu escolhi.

E os escolhidos são:

Inoue Matsuo da x.PsychO.x

Yagawa Kaoru da Wuahana

Asakura Hinari da Mikain-chan

Aos demais... Eu vou achar algum lugar da história pra colocá-los porque eu realmente A-DO-REI todas as fichas

Drih: Pára de falar besteira e responda logo às reviews

Ana: OK! \o/

**Reneev**

Valeu de verdade a review n.n

Gostei de verdade da ficha... E com certeza ela fará participação, só não sei aonde ainda, mas você a verá por aqui n.n

**Tsunade Uzumaki**

Nhaaa!! Valeu n.n

Sua amada kitsune vai aparecer sim... E cá entre nós.. Com essa pergunta você me deu uma GRANDE idéia... Então OBRIGADA duas vezes n.n

**Vanilla Lil**

Tem mais agora!! Espero que goste do capítulo, eu me esforcei... Valeu a review

**Anjo Setsuna**

Não explodi não, você tem que continuar lendo pra chegar onde você quer n.n – chantagem? –

**Wuahana**

Nhaaa! Nem acredito que recebi review sua! Espero que goste do capítulo e dos que estão por vir... E espero que ache engraçado... Não sou muito boa em comédia e se sou não sei disso ainda – sou mó lerda –

**x.PsychO.x**

OBRIGADA pela review!!

**Mikain-chan**

Valeu a ficha... Continue lendo...

**Pandora Potter-jm**

Valeu a ficha!!... Continue lendo... Adorei sua ficha... Vo enfia ela em algum lugar da fic com certeza também...

Drih: Faço suas as minhas palavras querida Ana...

Ana: Mandem reviews!!

Drih/Ana: Beijos e tchau n.n


	3. Escanteio

Naruto por hora não ME pertence... Mas é só POR HORA.

Sim... ME... Essa fic, acho que, não é mais escrita com a Adrielly já que eu dou todas as idéias e escrevo tudo. Mas tudo bem, eu supero.

Valeu Todas as reviews. Respostas no fim do capítulo.

(meu comentarios bakas e desnecessarios)

Boa leitura n.n

Ooo.ooo.ooo

**Escanteio**

--x--

**Segunda-feira - Sala do diretor**

Orochi: Vamos Kabuto. A notícia não pode esperar.

Kabuto: Eu ainda não entendi muito bem.

Orochi: Vou explicar de uma forma bem simples: Cortando tudo deles, mais do que eu ja cortei, eles vão ficar entediados e preocupados demais com outras coisas pra pensar em futebol. Entendeu agora? Eles são muito burros pra perceber alguma coisa.

Kabuto: Grande Orochimaru-sama.

Orochi: Vamos logo.

--x--

Dormitórios: AHHHHHHHHH!

**Dormitórios feminino e Masculino**

Kabuto/Orochi: Graças aos alunos de notas baixas depois desse primeiro teste surpresa que aplicamos, todo o tipo de lazer será cancelado. Sentimos muito por isso. Sugerimos que se esforcem mais da próxima vez. Obrigada pela atenção de todos vocês e tenham um bom dia.

Ooo.ooo.ooo

Naruto: Lazer!? A gente tinha algum? Tenham um bom dia? O que ele quis dizer com isso?

Chouji: Na minha opinião, ele quer alguma coisa.

Sai: Seja lá o que for, é preciso que fiquemos entediados.

--x--

Hina: Isso é sacanagem.

Tema: Quem ele pensa que é?

Ten: Alguém que ganha muito em piorar esse inferno.

Xxx

Sasu: Ele não pode fazer isso, pode? Primeiro o celular e computadores, agora o resto?

Gaa: Sem TV? Ninguém merece.

Kiba: Isso não vai ficar assim.

--x--

Karin: Não vai mesmo.

Ino: O negocio é: Por quê?

Saku: Eu não sei, mas isso não vai ficar assim muito tempo certo? Certo?

--x--

Deida: Isso não é justo.

Tobi: Tobi quer ver TV! ToT

Ita: É agora que devemos repensar sobre a tal Akatsuki.

--x--

Sasori: Já pensei nisso também.

Kisa: O que ele realmente quer com isso?

Hidan: O futebol?

--x--

Sui: Vocês acham?

Juugo: Você acha que o Oro-biba vai querer perder pelo 5º ano seguido?

Mat: Querendo ou não... É a gente quem paga.

--x--

Konan: Isso vai mudar... Um anjo como eu precisa de lazer...

Hinari: Ele quer uma revolução?

Kaoru: Eu tava distraída demais pra entender alguma coisa... Mas se continuar assim, ele consegue.

--x--

Lee: Mais é sério, a gente vai ficar louco.

Kankie: Minha irmã não vai deixar isso passar.

Shino: Ninguém vai.(¹)

--x--

Kaku: Primeiro o futebol, depois isso. O que mais?

Zetsu: É guerra que ele quer...

Pain: É guerra que ele terá.

--x--

**1º ano A - Matemática**

Naru: Qual é o primeiro tempo hein?

Sasu: Cala a boca... Meu humor não ta pra tua voz hoje.

Naru: É só sair do meu lado Teme.

Sasu: Infelizmente eu não posso Dobe, visto que a gente tem mapa de sala e eu estou preso a você até o fim da manhã – sorriso visivelmente falso.

Os lugares dos nossos queridos personagens eram arrumados assim, se olhado de cima:

Hina/Chouji Sai/Mat -

Sasu/Naru - -

- Saku/fig -

E assim ia...

Naru: Já te disse que é o meu sonho realizado? ¬¬ – carregado de ironia. Pega mochila e deita em cima dela.

Saku: Qual é o primeiro tempo em bebezinho? – Abraça

Sasu: Acho que é de Matemática, será que dá pra desgrudar?

Saku: Claro.. n.n – dá beijinho e sai.

Naru: Ui bebezinho da mamãe, quer chupeta?

Sasu: Na real: Se morra!

Mat: Hey galerinha... O professor.

Alunos: - correm, sentam-se e parecem anjos – n.n

Zabuza: Abram a apostila na página 59 seus demônios. Façam os exercícios 7, 8,9 e 10.

Sai: Professor, você ainda não deu esse assunto.

Zabuza: Isso é o resumo da oitava serie. Se vira.

Hina: Alguém ta de mau humor – fala só pra si

Chouji: Eu percebi.

Hina: Na-não fala pra ninguém... ta?

Chouji: Eu não ouvi nada.

Naru: Como faz isso? Ç-Ç

Sasu: Mais é burro mesmo viu? Isso é equação biquadrada idiota.

Naru: Ahhh... Eu aprendi isso no ano passado.

Sasu: Então pronto.

Naru: Ainda tem uma coisa.

Sasu: O que é Naruto?

Naru: E como faz?

Sasu: Kami-sama dá-me paciência nesse momento. – respira fundo - É assim...

--x--

**2º ano B – Geografia**

Ibiki: Anotem aí. O Canadá tem como capital, Ottawa...

Tem: Temari cala a boca. Eu tenho 45 quadradinhos inteiros, e você tem 40. Eu ganhei. – cochicha

Tema: Pára de roubar sua trapaceira. Eu ganhei!

Neji: Dá pra vocês calarem a boca? Eu to tentando aprender alguma coisa.

Nessa sala, a arrumação era assim:

-

-

Shika/Lee - Shino/Haku

Kankie/Tema Neji/Ten -

E assim ia.

Tema/Ten: Cala a boca Neji. Não ta vendo q a gente ta discutindo algo importante?

Neji: Mas assim o pro- é interrompido

Ibiki: Sim, Neji. Responda-me então já que sabe do assunto.

Neji: Qual a pergunta?

Ibiki: Aquela que eu fiz quando você estava conversando.

Neji: 'vai no chute' Bilíngüe?

Ibiki: Cara... Você acerto de cagada viu? Agora quem tem alguma dúvida?

Lee: - Levanta a mão –

Ibiki: Sim Lee?

Lee: Posso ir ao banheiro?

Alunos: hahahahaha

Ibiki: Alguém com alguma pergunta sobre a geografia?

Kankie: Geograficamente, onde o senhor passa o seu tempo livre? Sabe, você não parece ter vida social.

Ibiki: Muito engraçado. Shino continue a leitura na página 75.

--x--

**3º ano C – Historia**

Konan/Pain Hidan/Kakuzo - Itachi/Kisame

- Sasori/Deidara - Zetsu/Tobi

Hina/Kaoru - - -

E assim vai também (to começando a ficha se saco cheio disso ¬¬)

Kakashi: Vamos voltar lá na 8ª série. O que foi o período entre guerras? Valendo!

Aluno1: Foi depois da guerra de independência dos EUA.

Kaka: Ah dá!

Aluno2: Depois da independência do Brasil!

Kaka: Ah dá!

- os alunos começam a responder todos ao mesmo tempo –

Kakashi: - começa a imitar uma metralhadora – Dádádádádádádádádá

Tobi: Tobi sabe! \o/

Kaka: O que foi? – esperançoso

Tobi: Foi... Tobi esqueceu -.-

Kaka: Ah dá!

Itachi: Vocês são muito burros. Foi o período entre a primeira e segunda guerra mundial, quando aconteceu de tudo.

Kaká: Aêê... A mesma praça – os alunos começam a cantar junto – o mesmo banco as mesmas flores e o mesmo jardim... Chegô... E o que foi a Revolução Russa?

Konan: Foi quando o Czar e a Czarina e o resto da família foram queimados, inclusive a Anastácia, é o que eu acredito, e a Disney fez o filme em que ela ta viva e feliz onde um bruxo que quis matar ela.

Kaka: De um jeito muito estranho ta certo... A mesma praça – os alunos começam – o mesmo banco, as mesmas flores e o mesmo jardim...

Pain: E a Akatsuki?

Hidan: - levanta o ombro como quem diz "não sei"

--x--

**1º B – Português**

-

-

Ino/Gaa - Kiba/figurante

Karin - Juugo/Sui

E assim ia... (isso encheu meu saco.. ¬¬)

Iruka: Eu vou falar no idioma de vocês: ô véi, seis são muito burro cara! Assim vocês conseguem entender?

Alunos: - pára pra pensar... 15 segundos depois – Você chamou a gente de burro! Ò.Ó

Iruka: Nossa! Quebraram o Recorde de 17 segundos. \¬.¬/

Sala: - 10 segundos depois – ÊÊÊÊÊ!

Ino: O que eles estão comemorando?

Gaa: Se parasse de passar esse negocio fedido saberia.

Ino: Você ainda ta vivo? Que droga. Karin, meu lápis ta borrado? Eu cismei que ta.

Karin: - olha pra trás – Ta não. Só escurece o lado esquerdo.

Gaa: Ô Barbie Malibu, sério, esse troço fede, sai de perto de mim com isso.

Ino: Olha quem fala. É você que tem um quilo de lápis no olho.

Gaa: Lasca-te.

Kiba: Vocês viram o jogo de ontem?

Sui: Quem ganho foi o Real Madri.

Juugo: Foi o jogo de ontem ô estúpido. Ontem foi Portugal.

Sui: Foi Real Madri. Foi a copa UEFA ou qualquer coisa assim...

Juugo: Ta fumando é? Ontem foi o de Portugal contra aquele time lá que eu não lembro o nome.

Kiba: Vai ser uma longa briga.

Karin: Gente, Pô fafôr, pô fafôr... Cala a boquinha – é acertada por uma bolinha de papel – QUEM FOI O FILHO DA MÃE? Ò.Ó

Iruka: Graças a Kami-sama, já vai bater.

- O sinal bate –

Sala: Kakashi!! Yupi! \o/

--x--

**Cantina - Intervalo**

Tema: Ok! Vamos rever a nossa situação.

Lee: Nós já estamos na terceira semana de aula, até ontem tínhamos apenas a televisão, o rádio e a mesa de sinuca. Ele já tinha confiscado todos os contatos possíveis com o exterior. Hoje de manhã todos os nossos sonhos foram destruídos tirando a nossa televisão ToT

Gaa: Você é doente? – senta na mesa

Ten: Oti mininu nindu ti eu amu muitu! – voz de bebê.

Gaa: Eu sei disso.

Shika: - acorda P da vida – Você tem algum problema? Você resume suas frases em três palavras. Isso ta me deixando louco! Eu nunca ouvi você falando mais de três palavras. Você consegue entender a minha dor? Consegue? AHHHH!

Todos: O.O

Gaa: Não faço isso.

Shika: AHHHH!

Lee: As pessoas começaram a ser possuídas. Esse é o fim do mundo! O APOCALIPSE! ToT

Gaa: Você é estranho.

Ten: Corrigindo: vocês são estranhos.

Ooo.ooo.ooo

Pain: Vocês topam ou não?

Kisame: Eu ainda não entendi o que é essa Akatsuki.

Kaku: Mais é burro mesmo viu?!

Pain: De acordo com o anuário do ano em que a bichinha estudava aqui, ele participou de um grupo de mesmo nome. Eles eram simplesmente os melhores em amedrontar as pessoas. A maioria tinha medo deles. Ele só vai provar um pouquinho do próprio veneno.

Deida: Eu não sei pra que isso.

Konan: - Totalmente demoníaca - Ò.Ó Se liga ô Mané! A bicha-loca proibiu a gente de sair do colégio. Eu quero uma manicure, meu cabelo ta uma bosta, eu quero ver TV, eu quero um computador, quero meu celular de volta! Meu mundo ta caindo. A gente tem que fazer alguma coisa. – totalmente angelical - n.n Estou pronta para me juntar a essa causa Pain. Vocês também, não é meninos? ò.ó

Meninos: Hai. – medo

Hinari: Nós não podemos. Estamos ocupadas não é Kaoru? – sem resposta. Mudando timbre de voz – Kaoru, KaOruu, Kaaoruu, KaORu, Kaoru, Kaoru... Ò.Ó KAORU!

Kaoru: - carinha angelical – Me chamou?

Hinari: Esquece... Ela também não pode. Estamos ocupadas.

Kaoru: Estamos?

Hinari: Sim... Estamos.

Konan: OK. Só não contem pra ninguém.

Kaoru: Contar o que?

Ita: Essa daí entendeu a mensagem -/.\-

Ooo.ooo.ooo

Karin: É o fim da picada.

Hina: O Orochimaru realmente apelo.

Karin: Não falo dele... Falo da Ino ¬¬

Ino: Droga, o meu lápis ta borrado – Arruma- olha essa olheira! Cadê o corretivo?

Hina: É assim todo dia?

Karin: O dia todo.

Saku: - senta – Vou sentar ta? Sobre o que vocês tão falando?

Hina: Qualquer coisa.

Ino: Sim, eu lembrei de uma festa. Eu vesti um vestidinho verde "cheguei". Nem sei como tive coragem... Mas ele tava tão lindo. O modelo era perfeito.

Saku: Você tava ridícula.

Ino: E quem te perguntou?

Hina: O ridículo é bom às vezes. É uma forma de se auto-expressar.

Ino: Isso aí, auto-expressão.

Karin: Se o modelo é verde "cheguei" é só combinar com coisas bem coloridas. Tipo aquelas coisas dos anos... Aqueles que eles usavam Black Power.

Ino: Eu não fiz isso, mas deixa pra lá. Passou.

Saku: Continuo achando que você tava ridícula.

Ino: Vai ver se eu to na esquina vai.

Saku: Melhor que isso. Eu vou ver o Sasuke-kun. – levanta e sai

Hina: Não a suporto.

Karin: Por que não?

Hina: 'Pelo simples fato dela ficar se exibindo pro Naruto na minha frente' Por nad naum. Ela só é chata.

Ooo.ooo.ooo

Todos: VAI, VAI, VAI, VAI, VAI! ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ

Naru: Eu ganhei.

Sasu: Lógico que não. Eu ganhei.

Shino: Foi empate.

Chouji: Sem dúvida. Acabaram de comer na mesma hora.

Sai: Claro que não. O Naruto terminou primeiro.

Sui: Vai proteger outro vai Sai. Claro que o Sasuke que ganhou.

Mat: Até eu que tava lendo, vi que o Naruto terminou primeiro.

Juugo: Fumo foi? O Sasuke ganhou.

Kiba: Foi empate.

Sasu: Seja lá quem tenha ganhado o refrigerante tava muito gelado e eu tomei rápido demais. Ai minha cabeça. – cotovelo apoiado na mesa e mãos na cabeça.

Naru: Minha cabeça vai explodir.

Neji: - senta – Não agüento mais essa de "presidente do grêmio".

Haku: Não se sinta mal senhor presidente. Você só tem que resolver todos os problemas com os alunos.

Neji: Você não sabe como isso me animou ¬¬

Haku: Conte sempre comigo n.n

Neji: Que idiotice vocês faziam?

Chouji: O de sempre.

Shino: Droga! Fiquem parados, a Sakura ta chegando.

Povo: - estatuas –

Saku: Bebê! - beija bochecha de Sasuke.

Neji: Droga! Quem se mexeu? Boa Sorte pra vocês! Vou-me indo.

Saku: Já vai tarde. Xô. – olha pro povo – Até quando vocês vão ficar aí?

Sai: Eu vou ficar até o fim do intervalo. E você Suigetsu?

Sui: Eu vou ficar aqui também. To tão confortável – apóia o pé na mesa

Kiba: AH Suigetsu, minha comida ta na mesa. Tira o pé! – empurra o pé do outro

Juugo: Alguém vai se retirar?

Povo: Não.

Mat: Então eu fico também. E você Sakura? Até quando vai ficar aí?

Saku: Vocês são um saco.

Juugo: Apreciamos o seu amor. Agora dá pra sair?

Saku: Você vai deixá-los falar assim comigo Sasuke-kun?

Sasu: - concentrado em briga de dedo com Naruto – Eu não vou perder Dobe Ò.Ó

Naru: Nem eu Teme Ò.Ó

Saku: AHH! – Sai, anda um pouco e começa a voltar

Kiba: Sorri e acena, sorri e acena. Talvez assim ela vá embora.

Todos: - Sorri e acena –

Saku: Resolvi ficar e torcer pelo meu bebê.

10h20min – bate sinal – fim do intervalo

Meninos: KAMI-SAMA EXISTE! \o/

Saku: AHHH!

Sasu: Eu ganhei.

Naru: Eu ganhei.

Sasu: Aposto que chego na sala primeiro.

Naru: Ta apostado.

Sasu/Naru: 1 2 3 já – correm.

Saku: Sasuke-kun volta aqui. – nada

Sai: Vacu!

--x--

**2º ano B – Química**

Asuma: Como vocês sabem, oxigênio vale 16 na tabela periódica...

Aluno1: Que injustiça que o diretor purpurina fez! ¬¬

Aluno2: Pois é... Aquele mula boiola de merda! èé

Aluno3: Você viu como o Kabuto segue ele pra tudo quanto é lado?

Aluno4: É mesmo! Será que eles tem um caso? e.e

Aluno1: Como você acha q os apelidos dele nasceram? Por pura e espontânea vontade?

Alunos1,2,3e4: haushuashuaha'

Asuma: Vocês quatro vão ficar discutindo a sexualidade do diretor e seu capacho ou vão abrir a apostila na página 27? Eu não me importo em esperar...

Lee: Ele é cruel.

Ten: Ele é um sacana, isso sim. Ele lê os bilhetinhos secretos. Ele é chato.

Tema: Com certeza. Ele precisa de uma namorada. Toma Tenten – Dá papel pontilhadinho – Vai ser um jogo limpo dessa vez.

Asuma: Façam a questão 37.

Ten: Como você já fez um quadrado Temari?

Tema: Do mesmo jeito que você fez 45 no primeiro tempo.

Neji: Ah não. Ninguém merece. De novo esse jo- é interrompido

Asuma: Creio que o senhor Hyuuga já fez a questão não é mesmo?

Neji: Não senhor.

Asuma: Então cale a boca e faça.

Neji: Eu só me lasco nessa merda viu? ¬¬

--x--

10h37min – 1º B – aula de física

Yamato: Gente acorda! Se eu tenho 2 corpos positivos, eles vão se atrair ou se repelir?

Sala: - cri cri cri cri –

Ino: - levanta a mão

Yama: Salve a sala Ino.

Ino: O Gaara assopro pó de maquiagem no meu olho. Posso ir lavar?

Yama: Vai... -.- - respira fundo – Gente... Lembra que eu falei isso na última aula... E na anterior...

Kiba: Ah... Eu lembro da aula passada.

Yamato: Os corpos se...

Kiba: Eu dormi tão bem nela.

Yama: Desisto!

--x--

10h59min – 1º ano A – aula de português

Naru: Me dá a cola Teme.

Sasu: Me dá a tesoura.

Sai: - grita – Naruto, a resvista!

Naru: - Joga revista -

Saku: Bebezinho, minha cola.

Sasu: Ta comigo não.

Saku: Que ta com a minha cola?

Hina: Deve ser essa aqui. Jogaram na minha mesa.

Chouji: Alguma revista com imagem de bicho?

Mat: A Sakura não ta nas revistas, mas talvez você ache alguma coisa mais proveitosa nessa – joga

Sala: Hahahaha

Saku: hahaha muito engraçado ¬¬

Sasu: Everybody ééé, Rock you body, ééé, everybody rock- é interrompido

Naru: O que diabos aconteceu pra começar a cantar? O.o

Sasu: Nada... Tem essa também ó: Don't worry about a thing, 'cause every little thing is gonna be all right.

Naru: Pelo amor do amor! O que você bebeu?

Sasu: Foi o refrigerante.

Naru: Ninguém merece.

Iruka: AÊÊ... Guardando tudo direitinho.

Hina: Cadê a minha tinta?

Mat: Ta aqui. – Suja Hinata – Hehehehe.

Hina: -Dá uma risadinha- Eu não acredito nisso! Inoue Matsuo, é melhor você correr.

Mat: - Sai correndo -

Hinata: – suja Sai sem querer – Foi sem querer!

Sai: - sai correndo atrás de Hinata – Você vai ver Hina!

Hina: Ahh!!

Sai: – suja Sasuke sem querer – Desculpa. Hinata! Volta aqui!

Naru: hahahahahaha

Sasu: - Suja Naruto – Ri agora sua desgraça.

Naru: - suja Sasuke –

Iruka: ACABOU! GUARDEM AS COISAS AGORA!

Alunos: Hai!

Povinho sujo: Posso ir me lavar?

Iruka: Vão.

--x--

**3º ano C – Matemática**

Zabuza: E isso terminou como uma equação de segundo grau... O que vocês com certeza sabem resolver.

Konan: E o que a gente vai fazer?

Pain: Eu já não disse que não sei?!

Konan: Ah... Desculpa se os homens dessa escola tem um raciocínio lento...

Pain: Vai dizer que você já tem um plano?

Konan: Claro... Quem você pensa que eu sou?

Pain: Algu-

Zabuza: Está incomodado com alguma coisa Pain? Você não cala a boca.

Pain: Eu tava explicando pra ela como você fez isso.

Zabuza: Que bom que você entendeu... Agora venha aqui e explique pra nós.

Pain: 'Mãezinha que estais no céu... Me ajuda!'

- sinal bate –

Pain: Eu adoraria, mas o sinal bateu.

Hidan: São dois tempos de matemática...Se fudeu!

Pain: 'Obrigada mãezinha, você é muito legal ¬¬' Eu não sei.

Zabuza: Sente-se e cale a boca.

Itachi: Ele ta amaldiçoando todos os antepassados do Hidan.

Kisame: Eu sei.

--x--

**Restaurante - Almoço**

Sasu: - brincando desanimado com a comida – 'Cadê ele?'

Gaa: Brincar com comida é pecado.

Sasu: Hã?

Ino: - chega – Vocês viram o Kiba?

Gaa: Por que eu veria?

Ino: Um poço de delicadeza como sempre ¬¬. Você viu Sasuke-kun?

Sasu: Não. Segue o cheiro de cachorro que você encontra.

Ino: Ah... Claro. Mesmo assim obrigada – sai correndo

Gaa: O que a Barbie Malibu quer com o Kiba?

Sasu: Ciúmes?

Gaa: Ta brincando né? Até parece que eu ia sentir ciúmes da Barbie Malibu.

Sasu: Tem certeza disso?

Gaa: Tenho.

Sasu: E eu sou loiro natural.

Ooo.ooo.ooo

Naru: Mais que droga. Desde quando tem tanto aluno aqui? Um lugarzinho só. É o que eu quero.

Sai: Aprenda uma lição Naruto: Faça amizades com o povo do terceirão.

Naru: Você tem alguma amizade lá?

Sai: Quase. Já me bati com o irmão do Uchiha e troquei um "oi" com ele.

Naru: Grande coisa ¬¬. Cala a boca porque a gente ta no mesmo barco.

Hina: Tem lugar ali na mesa do meu primo.

Sai/Naru: Onde você consegue enxergar isso? – só vêem um monte de gente pra lá e pra cá.

Hina: Bem ali. – aponta – Agora vamos logo.

Andam até certa distância

Mat: Gente... Senta aqui.

Naru: Só tem dois lugares.

Hina: Eu sento com meu primo. Pode ficar – fala um pouco desanimada

Naru: Vamos logo Hinata-chan. Deixa esses palermas ai.

Mat: Vai... Nega a raça. Pode negar.

Sai: Gente com preconceito da própria espécie. Que coisa feia Senhor Uzumaki.

Naru: Vão se catá. Vamos logo Hinata. Mantenha-se longe de tanta estupidez.

Hina: Hai. - saem

Mat: Apaixonado por ela?

Sai: Ela só chamou primeiro. Se não ele sentava aqui. Mas o que acontece com ele pra tarem calados? – aponta Kiba e Shino

Mat: O Orochimaru mandou os animais dos animais pra casa.

Sai: Hã? O.õ

Kiba: O Akamaru voltou pra casa... ToT

Shino: A Josefina, o Jeca e a Matilde voltaram pra casa... E todos os meus outros preciosos ToT

Mat: Quem são esses?

Shino: Meus insetos.

Sai: Ah, Kiba, a Ino tava te procurando.

Kiba: É, já falei com ela. Ela que me deu a noticia do Akamaru.

Ooo.ooo.ooo

Naru: Licença, licença, licença.

Hina: Ai meu pé.

Naru: Que saco. Não se passa por aqui.

Sakura: - longe – Han... –dá sorriso diabólico e segue na direção de Naruto.

Naru: Mais que droga!

Hina: De um copo cheio, só tem metade de refrigerante agora. i.i

Naru: - tropeça em alguma coisa, mais precisamente o pé de Sakura, refrigerante cai – Droga!

Saku: Ops... – evapora dali

Sasu: Naruto, que não tenha sido você.

Naru: OK. Então não fui eu então.

Sasu: - Levanta e segura gola da camisa do loiro – É a última vez que eu te aviso: você ta ferrado. Quer saber?! Eu vou ser legal e deixar passar de novo. Isso não aconteceu.

Naru: Sério?!

Sasu: Não. Só uma coisa: Não se meta no meu caminho. E antes que me pergunte, isso é uma ameaça. – sai com muita raiva.

Ooo.ooo.ooo

Itachi: Meu maninho ta se enrolando cada vez mais com aquele Uzumaki.

Deidara: O que você acha que é?

Itachi: Ele ta apaixonado.

Sasori: Não tire conclusões precipitadas desse jeito.

Itachi: Eu conheço o meu irmão... E ele só sorria por nada quando era obcecado por mim.

Deidara: E desde quando ele ta sorrindo agora?

Itachi: E quem disse que ele ta sorrindo _agora_?

Kisame: O que o Itachi ta dizendo ô energúmeno, é que o Sasuke ta sorrindo por nada, igual a ele.

Itachi: Pois é... – 3 segundos de silêncio – Eu não to sorrindo por nada.

Sasori: Ta sim... Desde que você esbarrou com aquele menino parecido com o seu irmão.

Itachi: O nome dele é Sai.

Deidara: Olha... Ele sabe.

Konan: Dá pros retardados aí prestarem atenção no meu plano perfeito?

Itachi: Não vai dar certo.

Konan: E posso saber por quê?

Itachi: Porque foi uma mulher quem fez.

Konan: Como é? – aura maligna

Hinari: Xi... Tchau gente... Eu tenho que ir pro nosso quarto... – segura no braço da Kaoru – Antesqueakonanexploda.

Pain: O que?

Konan: OLHA AQUI Ô ITACHI. VAI TI LASCA. NÓS MULHERES SOMOS MUITO MELHORES DO QUE VOCÊS HOMENS INSIGNIFICANTES. VOCÊ VAI FAZER O QUE EU MANDO E PONTO FINAL! ESTAMOS ENTENDIDOS?

Itachi: OK.

Konan: Ótimo. Começamos os preparativos depois da aula amanhã.

Ooo.ooo.ooo

Kaoru: Fala logo Hinari. Por que você me trouxe pra cá?

Hinari: Você não viu? A Konan ta perdida esse ano.

Kaoru: Como assim?

Hinari: Semana passada, lembra que ela tava triste? – a outra fez que sim com a cabeça – Então. Foi porque o Pain vai embora no fim desse ano.

Kaoru: Embora pra onde?

Hinari: Ele vai mudar pros EUA. E a gente como amigas dela, temos o dever de fazê-la ficar com ele. O único problemão é que ela é muito cabeça dura.

Kaoru: Se a gente der uma real nela, aposto que corre pra ele.

Hinari: Como você sabe?

Kaoru: Eu posso ser a maior distraída do mundo, mas até eu sei q ela gosta dele desde a sexta serie. Por que você acha que ela veio estudar em Konoha?

Hinari: Só falta o plano perfeito.

Ooo.ooo.ooo

Ten: É o seguinte. A gente vai conseguir de um jeito ou outro reverter essa situação.

Temari: Vá lá ô delinqüente juvenil. O que você vai fazer?

Ten: Eu que sei? Não tive tempo pra pensar.

Neji: Vocês são u ó velho. Ninguém merece.

Lee: Fala sério Neji. Você quer participar disso também. A gente estuda junto desde a sétima série.

Haku: Eu posso conseguir auxilio-professor.

Hina: Olha, isso não vai dar certo.

Neji: Hinata vai com teu agouro pra lá.

Naru: Ela ta certa. O tio purpurina pego toda a tecnologia que a gente tem. A gente ta sem comunicação com o exterior.

Kankie: Alguma idéia de como conseguir isso?

Haku: Auxilio-professor.

Lee: O único professor que a gente pode confiar é o Gai-sensei.

Naru: O sobancelhudo mestre? Todos estamos ferrados.

Ten: Confie no poder da sobrancelha de taturana Naruto. Aquilo não falha.

Tema: Vamos começar a guerra.

Todos: Hai!

Haku: Vocês nem ouviram o que eu falei -.-

--x--

**Uma árvore qualquer dali**

Saku: Aí ta né? Eu tinha uma festa pra ir em uma hora e eu não tinha idéia do que fazer no meu cabelo.

Sasu: Sakura, você sa- é interrompido

Saku: Cala a boca e deixa eu terminar de contar. Daí eu liguei pro Pierre, o cabeleireiro. Ai... Sasu-kun... Você ta me escutando?

Sasu: Eu to processando o que você acabou de dizer. O que você me mandou fazer? - olhar superultra frio e mortal

Saku: A ta. Termina de ouvir... - dá risadinha - ai Pierre disse que eu ia ficar divina, não q - Sasuke interrompe

Sasu: VOCÊ - dá ênfase no 'você' - ME mandou calar a boca pra falar do "Pierre" ? Criatura q eu nem sei quem é?

Saku: Seja lá o que você ia falar não era tão importante era? Agora deixa eu terminar de contar.

Sasu: O que eu ia falar naquela hora não tem mais importância - dá uma pausa - Mas o que eu tenho a falar agora tem!

Saku: Tá bebezinho... O q foi?

Sasu: Acabou...

Saku: Isso é alguma piada? Cadê as câmeras? - olha ao redor

Sasu: Isso não é uma piada.

Saku: Mais só pode... Heloo.. Você me ama! Dãã... Todos me amam... Mas VOCÊ ME ama

Sasu: Não, eu NÃO te amo... Pra falar a verdade, nem sei porque estava namorando com você!

Saku: A qual é... Essa brincadeira não tem mais graça bebezinho... Nunca teve... Mas você já ta exagerando... Agora termina de ouvir minha história - tom imperativo

Sasu: - elevando o tom de voz - Eu não estou brincando, isso é sério.

saku: - leva susto, mas eleva o tom de voz - Você não pode me dar um fora por causa de um cala a boca... Você bebeu alguma coisa? Agora senta aqui. EU TO MANDANDO!

Sasu: Sakura, se eu quiser eu posso te dar um fora porque você respira! Você NÃO manda em mim, e nunca vai mandar!!

Saku: Olha aqui... Você só pode ta drogado ou doente.. Agora relaxe e vamos conversar civilizadamente Ok?

Sasu: É exatamente isso o que eu estou tentando fazer. Mas VOCÊ insiste que isso é uma piada e não é!

Saku: Ok... Eu vou ser bem clara com você bebezinho... Você não vai acabar comigo ok? Caso insista nessa besteira você vai pagar muito caro n.n

Sasu: Você é muito cínica garota... Deu pra entender, ou você quer que eu soletre? A-CA-BOU!

Saku: Você não pode fazer isso...

Sasu: Já fiz.

Saku: Você me paga Sasuke! – Sai dali.

Itachi: Huuu... A rosinha levou um fora... – espiando de cima da árvore

Sasu: Já pode descer daí Itachi.

Itach: Não acredito que você deu um fora nela.

Sasu: Ela me mandou calar a boca. Nem a mamãe faz isso. Você acha que ela ia fazer? Aquela coisinha insignificante?

Itachi: Vou conta pro Tobi e logo toda a escola vai ta sabendo disso.

Sasu: Seja feliz.

--x--

**Banheiro feminino**

Sakura: Saiam daqui agora mesmo!

- As garotas que estavam no banheiro evaporam dali –

Ino: - em cima da privada com a Karin, cochicha – É a Sakura.

Karin: Como você sabe?

Ino: Perfume fedido dá nisso. Eu sinto a quilômetros. :)

Karin: Shhi!

Saku: EU NUNCA FUI TÃO HUMILHADA EM TODA A MINHA VIDA! ELE VAI SE ARREPENDER DISSO! E eu vou atingir onde mais lhe dói querido Sasuke. Aposto que foi por causa do bolsista idiota. Dê adeus ao seu querido amiguinho – A garota lava o rosto e sai como se nada tivesse acontecido

Ino: Ela vai aprontar alguma. – saindo da cabine – E isso vai ser interessante.

Karin: Interessantemente desastroso, mas de que bolsista você acha que ela ta falando?

Ino: Não é obvio?

--x--

**Quarta-feira, uma semana e dois dias depois**

Haku: Tem que dar certo. É agora ou nunca.

Zabuza: Eu sei. Foi uma semana de trabalho muito longa.

Kakashi: Que horas é pra começar mesmo?

Ten: 09h00min.

Sasu: Ainda são 07h20min.

Naru: Não se esqueçam de nada.

Tema: Tem que dar certo. É agora ou nunca.

Haku: Por que eu acho que eu disse isso? -.-

Gaa: Se der errado?

Neji: A gente fica de fora do campeonato.

Jiraya: OK. Vamos começar os preparativos.

Sui: Só recapitulando: Eu entro depois da Ino certo?

Karin: Isso.

Sakura: Vamos começar.

**Flashback on**

Sasu: Não vai dar certo. É a terceira reunião que a gente faz, e nenhum plano que sirva.

Naru: - Entra afobado – Apresento a vocês, o nosso exército.

Sasu: A gente tem toda essa tropa?

Naru: Exército.

Ten: É... O negócio é ter um plano.

Kaka: - entra – Tudo depende do que vocês querem.

Naru: Sério? A gente pode contar com a sua ajuda?

Haku: - entra – Eu disse: auxilio-professor. Consegui até os zeladores.

Professores: - entram –

Kurenai: Agora... O que vocês querem?

Karin: Eu não sei.

Hina: EU QUERO O OROCHIMARU NO CHÃO. EU O QUERO TOTLAMENTE DESTRUÍDO. EU QUERO QUE ELE SE TORNE UM ENERGUMENO... E EU NEM SEI O QUE É UM ENERGUMENO. EU QUERO QUE ELE CHAME PELA MÃE DELE: "MAMÃE, MAMÃE SOCORRO"! VOCÊS CONSEGUEM ME COMPREENDER? VOCÊS ME ENTENDERAM? Vi isso num filme... Sempre quis dizer isso.

Todos: O.O

Hina: Por que vocês não respondem?

Tema: Eu acho que eles entenderam sim o.o

Neji: Vocês tão estragando a minha prima.

Ten: Cala a boca.

Sasu: OK então. Vamos agir em grupos e cada grupo vai ter um capitão. Os professores agirão separados dos alunos. Os alunos dos primeiros anos serão divididos em dois de acordo com suas turmas. Parentes agirão juntos. Que comece a destruição da bicha-loca.

Genma: Esses alunos andam meio violentos.

Hayate: Concordo.

Iruka: Não sejam tão violentos assim. Fora isso, do que vocês precisam?

Ino: Regras. O campeonato tem isso não tem?

Asuma: Estamos a um passo de vocês quanto a isso. – entrega cerca de seis papéis.

Saku: E as regras são: - começa a ler –

- Será necessária a assinatura do diretor para a inscrição.

- Cada time tem que ser composto por no mínimo 11 jogadores em linha e seis reservas.

- O colégio deverá ter um locutor para as partidas.

- Uniformes são essenciais nas partidas.

- Será proibida a ofensa a outros times em gritos de guerra.

- Caso de empate no fim do campeonato, a abertura dará o ponto do desempate, contando a organização, o uniforme e a apresentação.

Sui: Apresentação? Como assim apresentação na abertura?

Neji: Essa é nova.

Tema: Pelo o que deu pra entender, o colégio tem que fazer alguma coisa em relação à "estréia" dele. E isso vale desempate n.n – olha Gaara

Gaa: Eu não danço nada Temari.

Tema: Ah... Qual é Gaara? Você dança tão bem.

Kankie: Pois é... Lembre dos seus tempos de forrozinho brega.

Ino: Como assim?

Todos: - esperando a resposta –

Tema: Foi uma apresentação dele com sete anos. Ele dançou um forrozinho só que ele só mexia a bunda de um lado pro outro. Mas depois ele melhorou muito e virou um dançarino digno de aplauso.

Gaa: Eu vou matar vocês dois.

Tem: Então ta decidido. Vão dançar a mesma quantidade de garotos e garotas.

Sasu: Era pra gente se preocupar com os jogadores, não com apresentação.

Gai: Mas a gente já tem os jogadores. Os da linha serão: Neji, Shino, Sai, Suigetsu, Juugo, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Kankurou e Kiba.

Neji: Eu não posso. Tenho que cuidar do grêmio.

Figurante1: Não se você colocar alguém no seu lugar. Você pode renunciar.

Neji: Alguém quer o cargo?

Nerd: Eu quero.

Neji: É seu.

Gaa: Eu não jogo futebol.

Gai: Agora joga.

Kaka: E os reservas?

Tema: O Dark, Haku, Ikki, Agito, Shika e o Makoto.

Dark: Eu só to aqui pra ajudar. Por que eu tenho que jogar?

Ten: Porque você tem porte atlético.

Naru: Quem é esse povo? – cochicha -

Sai: Nunca ouvi falar. Só do Dark que é o menino do Green Peace.

Karin: Ninguém aqui pode recusar OK? Nós não temos gente corajosa o suficiente. Então, é isso.

Sasu: Qual é o plano?

Sui: Eu tenho um perfeito.

**Flash****back off**

--x--

**3º ano ****C**

Konan: Hoje é o grande dia. Preparados?

Itachi: Sem dúvida.

Pain: É o começo de um novo império.

Tobi: Pain exagera muito.

Deidara: Concordo plenamente.

Itachi: Que comece logo então.

Pain: Repassando o plano: Kisame, você vai pro corredor principal e fica de olho no Kabuto. Itachi, você vai pra sala do diretor e pega as chaves. O resto distrai o Orochimaru. A gente começa as 9h00min.

Todos: Hai!

Ooo.ooo.ooo

Os olhos não saiam do relógio. 8h58min... Pegavam as coisas necessárias na mochila, 8h59min respiravam fundo e concentravam-se.

Preparar

Apontar

9h00min

Começar!

**2º Ano B**

Apitos, gritos, batuques... Todas as coisas possíveis para se fazer barulho era usado naquela sala.

Alunos: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Kaka: É só esperar os sinais da sala ao lado.

**1º ano A**

Kure: Eles já começaram... Sai, vai logo.

Sai: Aham. – O garoto sai da sala.

Kure: Alguém... Vá olhar a porta.

Sasu: Eu olho.

Naru: Eu vou encontrar com o Zabuza.

Kure: Vai Logo.

**3º ano C**

Konan: Ótimo, agora a gente não precisa fazer nada. - Grita

Itachi: Zabuza... Eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

Kisame: Eu também.

Zabuza: Vão. Eu preciso ir... Na sala dos professores. Fiquem calados. – os três saem correndo da sala.

**1º ano B**

Iruka: Eles começaram. Ino, Gaara, prepara lá.

Ino/Gaa: Ok. – saem da sala.

Iruka: Suigetsu, dê a cobertura. Aos demais finjam que tão fazendo a tarefa. Essa vai ser a primeira sala a ser visitada.

Alunos: Hai!

Do lado de fora das salas

Sai: O Kabuto ta no corredor principal, - começa a narrar o que ta acontecendo – Agora chega a bicha-loca, e eles vão. Agora. – Sai correndo na direção da diretoria

Itachi: O que você ta fazendo aqui?

Sai: Eu? Nada. 'Ferrô'

Itachi: Entra logo. Ele não vai demorar pra voltar.

Os dois entram

Sai: Então, você procura o que?

Itachi: Chave principal. E você?

Sai: Documento assinado.

Itachi: Você é da sala do Sasuke não é?

Sai: Fazer o que? Você é o irmão dele né?– para de procurar – Que saco, ta tudo trancado.

**1º ano A**

Sasuke: Ele ta vindo. Chuta! – os alunos chutam a parede.

**2º ano B**

Kaka: Pára o barulho.

Orochi: O barulho vinha daqui não é?

Kaka: Não. Eles estão fazendo a atividade.

Orochi: Ai de vocês se eu pegá-los fazendo barulho.

kaka: Sem problemas.

Orochi: - Sai –

Dois chutes

Kaka: Barulho!

Alunos: AAAHHHH!!

Um chute

Kaka: Pára.

Três chutes

Kaka: Eles conseguiram.

O barulho pára.

--x--

Iruka: Eles conseguiram.

Alunos: AÊÊÊÊ!

--x--

Kisame: - analisando – Por que o Kabuto não seguiu o Orochimaru? Por que ele ta indo pro chafariz?

Sui: O Kabuto ta vindo – se esconde – Se pega logo!

Kabuto: O que vocês tão fazendo nessa agarração toda? Vocês não sabem que é proibido.

Ino: Juro que não vai acontecer de novo.

Gaa: Tenha piedade de nós. Por favor.

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama vai ficar sabendo disso. Agora voltem para a sala.

--x--

Ino/Gaa: - Entram na sala –

Iru: Deu certo?

Ino: - Faz uma cara muito feia e pega a garrafinha de água do professor – POR QUE VOCÊ METEU A LÍNGUA? – Joga a garrafinha em Gaara e acerta – A caso é estúpido?

Gaa: Sua louca! Não jogue coisas em mim!

Aluna1: É... Não jogue!

Ino: Cala a boca ô intrometida.

--x--

Sasu: Entrego o documento pro Zabuza?

Sai: Claro. Agora é só ele fazer a inscrição. E o seu irmão é um delinqüente.

Sasu: Como assim? o.o

**Flash-back on**

Itachi: Arromba!

Sai: Como assim "arromba"? Ele vai saber que a gente teve aqui.

Itachi: Ta. Você tem algum clipe de papel?

Sai: - pega um da mesa – Tenho.

Itachi: - Agora coloca ali, dá uma giradinha, e... – a gaveta abre – tá aberta.

Sai: Isso é quase o mesmo que arrombar -.-'

Itachi: Pega logo o que você tem que pegar e sai.

Sai: Que seja – Pega um papel assinado – Já achou a chave?

Itachi: Já. Agora a gente vaza daqui.

Sai: Uhum...

**Flashback off**

Mat: Seu irmão é um delinqüente.

Sasu: Cala a boca.

Mat: Vem aqui e cala. O Naruto já saiu?

Sai: Eles devem estar perto do portão agora.

Sasu: Tomara.

Mega-fone do colégio: Aos alunos do 1º ano "A" Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Sai, Inoue Matsuo, Hyuuga Hinata, Akimichi Chouji, do 1º ano "B" Yamanaka Ino, Sabaku no Gaara, Inuzuka Kiba, Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, do 2º ano "B" Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Mitsashi Tenten, Hyuuga Neji , Sabaku no Temari e Kankurou, Suigetsu, Juugo, Haku, Rock Lee, favor, comparecer na diretoria. O mesmo vale para os professores em geral e os zeladores.

--x--

**Na sala do diretor**

Orochi: Vocês pensavam que eu não ia descobrir? Na escola em que vocês estudam eu dou aula. Por favor, até parece que um bando de alunos com a ajuda dos professores iria conseguir se inscrever no futebol. As regras aqui foram claras. Aos bolsistas, por favor, arrumem as coisas, estão expulsos, aos que tem meia bolsa, perdem-na, aos outros, suspensão e aos professores e zeladores, mais uma gracinha dessas e é demissão. Obrigada.

Naru: Você não pode fazer isso!

Orochi: Posso sim, eu to no poder agora e não é um garotinho feio e burro que irá me tirar. Agora saiam da minha sala. - saem

Kabuto: Como o senhor ficou sabendo disso?

**Flashback on**

Saku: Os alunos tão tramando um plano pra se inscrever no futebol.

Orochi: E por que eu deveria acreditar nisso?

Saku: Porque foi um bolsista que começou a tramar tudo, e eu to no meio desse plano.

Orochi: E por que resolver contar? Algum motivo especial?

Saku: Não. Só não me agrada a idéia de um _bolsista_ dar certo.

Orochi: Quem é o bolsista? O que eles vão fazer então queridinha?

Saku: O bolsista é Uzumaki Naruto, ele fica manipulando todo mundo a favor dele. E nem conto o que ele fala do senhor. Mentira. Vou contar sim... Ele fica falando que o senhor não serve pra absolutamente nada. Acho isso um insulto. Mais a história do plano é muito longa. O que sei é que por volta das 9h20min ele vai estar no portão da escola, esperando o Zabuza-sensei pra saírem. Na minha opinião, ele merece expulsão. Ele e aquele amigo dele, o Sai.

Orochi: Entendo.

**Flashback off**

Orochi: Nunca subestime uma mulher irritada Kabuto-kun.

- do lado de fora -

Kaka: Com certeza alguém falou. O sistema era perfeito.

Ino: Esse alguém vai pagar muito caro. Minhas notas caíram por causa disso.

Gaa: As de todo mundo. Esse eu mato.

Shika: Eu trabalhei um monte... Pra nada? ToT

Tema: Deixa de ser bebê chorão. Foi por uma boa causa.

Sasu: Uma boa causa que não teve efeito nenhum.

Ten: Pelo menos não foram vocês que foram expulsos, ou tiveram a bolsa cortada.

Sui: O que a gente vai fazer agora?

Jiraya: Plano B.

Kure: A gente mal pensou no A, quanto mais no B.

Jiraya: Eu pensei no plano B.

Asuma: E qual é?

Jiraya: O IMPROVISO.

Neji: Olha, não adianta. A gente já foi pego. Acabou!

Naru: Não mesmo. Falta a apelação.

Neji: A claro. E qual seria?

Naru: A diretora.

Jiraya: Viram? Ele alcançou o improviso. Naruto, você vem comigo. Os demais distraem o Orochimaru.

Povo: OK!

--x--

Kisame: Pegou a chave?

Itachi: O que você acha?

Konan: Agora é só a gente executar o plano!

Sasori: Agora começa o mais difícil.

Itachi: Até parece que foi fácil roubar a chave. Só sobrou o fácil.

Tobi: Tobi vai logo começar esse plano. É bom que vocês não estraguem.

Zetsu: Vai logo!

--x--

**Quarto do Orochimaru**

Orochi: Chururururu... Lararina... Lalalá... Vou tomar meu banho... Lalarilará...

Saso: - do lado de fora - Quando ele vai sair? Quero logo acabar com isso.

Deida: Sasori-danna, ele sai daqui a pouco. Pra que a pressa?

Saso: Levando em consideração o lugar e o jeito que a gente ta?

O lugar: Um armário totalmente vazio, porém apertado.

O jeito: Deidara "acochando" (é essa a palavra?) Sasori.

Deida: Já entendi.

Saso: Milagre!

Deida: Ele ta saindo.

Orochi: Lararilará! Banhooo!! Lalá!

Deida: Isso foi extremamente GAY!

Saso: Joga logo a droga da bolinha!

Deida: Então me dá ela.

Saso: Mas ela ta com você.

Deida: Ela nunca esteve comigo danna.

Zetsu: Se eu não conhecesse vocês, estaria apodrecendo no corredor esperando a bolinha de papel que nunca chegaria. Cadê o resto?

Saso: Também acho. Ele viajou nessa. – saindo com Deidara

Deida: Ele ta comendo muito mato. – olha pra Zetsu

Zetru: Fui ignorado.

Zetsu: Bem feito.

Zetsu: Você quer apanhar hein?

Zetsu: Pode vir!

Deidara: Preocupante.

Zetsu: Eu vou procurar o Pain. Nos encontramos no vestiário dos professores.

Saso/Deida: OK!

--x--

E os jogadores se ergueram. Agora a verdadeira partida começava.

Continua

--x--x--x--

¹ - Gentee, eu esqueci deles no capítulo anterior. Perdão!

Perdão se tiver algum erro e pelo fato de eu não escrever mais com a Drika, vão ocorrer algumas mudanças nos casais. Só em um mesmo: Não é mais KakaSaku. É KakaIru.

- fugindo dos tomates, ovos e das pedras –

Gente... Desculpa a demora, e mil perdões pelo capítulo PODRE! Mas é que eu precisava de uma "ponte" pro capítulo 3. Um lixo de 20 Páginas no Word, ninguém merece.

Volto a me perguntar: Como eu posso ser tão idiota e colocar tanta porcaria num capítulo só?! A minha retardadice ultrapassa todos os limites.

Mas sim... Respostas:

**Puri-Senpai**

Ta aqui a continuação...

Não ficou muito bom... Mas ta aqui. Valeu por achar ela divertida

**Wuahana**

De nada

Ah... Vou começa a apelar pras partes do Gaara ;)

Mas sim... O negócio de comédia... Tomara que eu pegue com o tempo...

Ta aqui a continuação

**Tsunade Uzumaki**

Bem lembrado.. Ta lá corrigidinho...

O quarto deles vai ser normal... Eu acho... Não tenho grandes idéias pros quartos em geral... ¬¬

Mas valeu a review.. continua lendo plis

**Reneev**

Valeu por rir... Isso deixa-me feliz... Continua acompanhando

Valeu

**Mikain-chan**

Finge que só to contando pra você.. Mas a aparição dos personagens foi inspirada num negocinho que eu vi e adorei ;)

Valeu por ler...

**x.PsychO.x**

Olha o exagero menina! Aposto que já leu melhores... E sim... Gostei do Mat porque ele é "melhor" que o Sasuke. Valeu por ler

**LahKage**

Sim... Muitos personagens -.-

Nem sei o porque disso... -.-

Depois quem se lasca escrevendo sou eu... Mais tudo bem...

Valeu por ler

Mandem reviews plis!!

Beijo


	4. Avisoo

Genteee... se alguém lê essa fanfic, mil desculpas pela demora... mais é que são dois os problemas.

1) Eu estou sofrendo muito já que sei tudo o que quero no capítulo, mas não sei como colocar no papel.. ¬¬

isso é UÓ!! ngm merece meeesmo... ¬¬

2) Tô tendo prova uma atrás da outra e é sem exageros. De semana em semana tô tendo prova e tô sem tempo de pensar em nada... ¬¬

escola maldita!!

Mais sim... quando aliviar eu termino o capitulo e coloco ele aqui..

xau pra quem lê..

bejooo!!


End file.
